Current methods of removing pollutant compounds from flue gas streams known in the prior art rely upon systems that specifically target certain types of molecules. For example, flue gas can be desulfurized via a number of different methods, including wet scrubbing of the gas emissions with an alkaline sorbent, such as limestone, in order to remove sulfur dioxide. Carbon can also be captured from flue gas using an amine treatment method. These carbon capture systems generally collect carbon, usually in the form of carbon dioxide, from the post-combustion flue gas and then transport the carbon-containing compounds to a remote facility for storage and treatment. Nitrogen oxides are generally addressed via high-temperature reactions with ammonia or urea in order to produce nitrogen gas.
Ultimately, there is no so single method currently known in the prior art that is suitable for removing or otherwise neutralizing all of the pollutants and/or greenhouse gases from a flue gas stream, therefore flue gas must be treated using a combination of methods to address all of these different types of gaseous compounds. However, because these treatment systems all take place at the point source of the pollution, there are substantial space and design constraints that prevent all of these different treatment methods from being implemented simultaneously. Therefore, there is a need in the prior art for a system adapted to efficiently collect and transport exhaust gas from a point source of pollution to a remote facility so that the collected exhaust can be treated using a combination of methods in order to reduce the levels of pollutants and/or greenhouse gases that are emitted into the atmosphere.